


Never Again

by TheMortalWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But it will have a happy ending, Fluff, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, after some angst, not loads of graphic violence but there is a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWriter/pseuds/TheMortalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal pops out for a few minutes, Will never envisioned the outcome it would have..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

"Will, we need to get some ingredients if you want to have dinner at some point this evening." 

Hannibal spoke from behind Will's dark curls. Will simply shifted and turned on his side, resting his cheek on Hannibal's chest.

"But I'm so comfy and it's cold outside. I don't want to get up."

Will responded childishly. Before he knew it, the warmth from beneath him was gone and he felt his face thump on the ground. Hannibal walked around him and knelt down in front of Will.

"You do not have to go, my sweet. But I on the other hand do. We must eat a good, healthy meal if we want to stay strong." Hannibal leant forward and kissed the tip of Will's nose. 

"Aš tave myliu , mano lobis."

A mere whisper and he stroked his hand down Will's cheek. Taking in every inch of the man he loved. Will smiled on the inside and outside, loving the way it felt when Hannibal spoke to him in his natural tongue. They were both practically completely recovered from the fall and were spending all of their time together. And Will loved it. He loved the way he woke up to Hannibal and he loved the way he fell asleep to him. He never wanted it to end; and Hannibal promised him that it never would. He had everything he wanted and nothing could ever taint it. 

"I love it when you speak Lithuanian to me." Will smirked and kissed his soft, cross bow lips. Hannibal merely smiled.

"I will be back relatively soon, my love. Stay safe." He turned and slipped his coat on, closing their front door as he went. Will closed his eyes and layed back down, perhaps a short time to relax.

\--

He opened his eyes when he heard an unusual sound, something like a door being jammed open. He checked his watch, it had only been half an hour, Hannibal couldn't be back so soon. Slowly, he got up and toed of his shoes, preceeding to walk across the floor in silence. The noise came again, only this time, louder. Whoever it was thought that the house was empty. Will used this to his advantaged.

After being with Hannibal and accepting what he is, he is prepared to go to any length to protect him and his lover. He wondered what the intruder wanted. Perhaps their belongings. Or perhaps them. Will could not risk either one. He carefully picked up Hannibal's carving scalpel from the edge of the wooden table in the corner of the study. The noise got closer. Will layed his body flat against the wall, breathing deeply. As the footsteps drew nearer, he prepared the scalpel in his hand and remind surprisingly calm; something which excited and shocked Will after all these years.

The next thing happened fast. The figure dressed in black came through the door and Will was on him, surprised, the man dropped his weapon of choice and struggled against Will's grip. Grunts and groans escaped both men and Will spun, pinning the man against the wall. Spotting the miniature knife, the man grabbed Will's wrist and swung it across him, slicing through Will's upper right arm. Crying out, Will dropped the knife and stumbled back. He regained his balance and threw a punch at the hooded figure. He knocked the man and kicked him to the ground. >

The man, now on the floor, grabbed the silver instrument and thrust it up ino Will's thigh. Gritting his teeth, Will removed the object and threw himself on the back of the shadow. Grabbing the hair of the man, he took the knife and drew a never-ending line across his neck. The red fluid poured like a new-found spring and then began to gush out, becoming black and dark. The man struggled and pushed himself back against Will in one final attempt to injure him. Unfortunately, he succeeded. Will tumbled back under the weight and hit his head on the corner of their bookcase. It was then that it all went black.

\--

Hannibal returned an hour after he had left and stopped as soon as he entered their house. Something was wrong. He could smell it as soon as he walked in to the house. He placed the bags down by the door, wary of any residing danger. He followed his nose and went through to their study. What he saw caused his mind to stop. Two bodies. Both unmoving. Blood, everywhere. Immediately he made for his Will and threw his body down at his side. He scooped the man up into his arms and cradled his head.

"Will. Will, wake up." Hannibal smeared the blood from his ace and placed his palm on Will's cheek.

Nothing. 

His heartbeat began to speed up.

"Will? Wake up, please."

Nothing.

"No, Will, you can't leave me. Come back, wake up, please."

A tear escaped Hannibal's flooded eyelids and rolled down his cheek, splashing on to Will. He allowed himself the emotion and held Will's body tighter. This couldn't be happening. After what felt like an eternity of silent tears, he felt a movement. He snapped his head down.

"Will?"

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily..did you?" came the mumbled response from the wounded body beneath him, along with a hissing from the pain in his limbs. 

Hannibal merely smiled as the tears continued to silently flow over his mouth and onto Will's bloodied shirt.

"I thought I'd lost you. Never do that to me again." He lifted his head and kissed Will's forehead and then his lips, absorbing everything he could.

"Never leave me alone again." Will attempted a laugh but Hannibal looked serious and as if he accepted every word that Will said. He cradled him and kissed him again.

"Never." He whispered.

 

They stayed like this for a while, never letting the other leave their sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my attempt at Lithuanian. I hope it's correct!
> 
> Aš tave myliu , mano lobis = I love you, my treasure.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed that journey! It came to me one morning when I woke up and I had to write it down. Also, lets assume that after a while someone clears up their study!
> 
> <3


End file.
